


On A Valentine's Day

by viktuuriousred



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Canon Compliant, Dating, Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktuuriousred/pseuds/viktuuriousred
Summary: Ah, Valentine's Day... the most romantic day of the year that Yuuri Katsuki has strongly avoided since his early teen years and now suddenly has a reason to celebrate. But he completely forgot to make any plans.Luckily, Victor doesn't seem to notice.





	On A Valentine's Day

**Date: February 13th**

**Time: 7:31 pm**

Yuuri had been so distracted as of recent that he completely forgot about Valentine’s Day.

It had always been a day he’d avoided in the past, anyway, since he never had a proper date and felt bad about himself because of it. He’d spend the evening bundled up, surrounded by food and with Netflix blaring until he fell asleep, and he avoided all social media until the day was over.

He even blocked the words “Valentine” “Romance” “Boyfriend” and “Love” for 72 hours.

But this year would be different, because this year he actually had a significant other who was probably expecting him to buy something for the two of them to do together on the special day.

Victor was always so romantic; there was no doubt that he’d already planned their entire day and made reservations someplace nice. Yuuri only just realized the subtle hints that had been laying around their apartment for the past few weeks; how had he not noticed the gigantic pink heart around the fourteenth on the calendar?

To be fair, he’d been quite busy recently, what with the Four Continents that’d just passed, and Worlds swiftly approaching, there wasn’t enough time in the day to think about a romantic outing.

Maybe it was wrong of him, but honestly, he didn’t understand the point of Valentine’s Day.

Looking around the rink, amongst the few remaining stragglers, he could sense the romance in the air. Maybe that’s why Yuri Plisetsky had been complaining of nausea earlier on in the afternoon.

But where was Victor? Yuuri could’ve sworn he was just on the bleachers a moment ago…

He skated to the exit and made a beeline for the locker room to avoid the gushy talk some teenage skaters were in the midst of.

The locker room was empty, thankfully, and Yuuri took his time getting ready to go home.

He’d just removed his skates when his phone buzzed loudly from his back pocket, and he quickly picked it up to check the notification.

**Text from Vitya:**

**Hey, did you finish up yet? I’m at the store. Need anything?**

Yuuri wiped the sweat from his brow and set his phone aside to finish putting his gear away.

**Text from Vitya:**

**< 3 you!!!!! :-)**

Someone definitely remembered Valentine’s Day.

So… what could he give Victor, with the limited time he had?

Flowers? No, that was too predictable.

A box of chocolates? Eh…

It would probably help if he knew what Victor was usually given on Valentine’s Day by friends and fans, so he could get him something apart from that.

For now, Yuuri shamefully bought a card from a convenience store near their apartment and tucked it away in his bag. He’d fill it out later.

* * *

**Date: February 14th**

**Time: 8:13 a.m.**

“Yuuuuri~” Victor chimed, the scent of pancakes filling the air. “Good morning, my beautiful Yuuri!”

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Yuuri was astonished to find Victor in nothing more than a red apron, shaped like a heart on the top, with white strings tying up the back. He was carrying a tray, and there was a rose and a card amongst the breakfast itself. Shit, all of this made Yuuri’s pitiful card, (which he hadn’t even finished filling out yet) look like nothing. “Happy Valentine’s Day!”

Yuuri smiled, taking his glasses from the side table to get a better look. He opened the card first.

The front picture was of a poodle that looked similar to Makkachin, and read in sparkly print: Will you be my Valentine?

On the inside, Victor had written quite a lengthy note in red pen and Yuuri was afraid that if it was sentimental, he’d get emotional and ruin his breakfast. Upon reading through the first line, his suspicions were confirmed. He closed the card and wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck. “Thank you..”

“Do you like it? I thought the poodle on the front was adorable!”

“I love it.” Yuuri shifted his attention to his breakfast; heart shaped pancakes atop a red plate, orange juice in a glass cup covered in hearts, apple slices arranged in the shape of a heart, and sausage and eggs that didn’t, fortunately, have any love-themed arrangements. “I love _you_.”

“I love you, too!” Victor said happily, sitting on the bed beside him. “And I’ve got so many ideas for things we can do today, so hurry up and eat!”

Yuuri worked in a circle around the plate, being sure to eat as much of each thing as he was able so Victor wouldn’t think he didn’t like his cooking.

Because actually, he was impressed that Victor was able to pull breakfast off without burning the kitchen down. The pancakes, he noticed from the wrecked kitchen later on that morning, were made from scratch, and they were very delicious.

After breakfast, Yuuri nonchalantly mentioned that he had forgotten to take a shower the night before and needed one before they did anything else.

A lightbulb went off in Victor’s brain. “Hey, I bought some heart-shaped bath bombs a few weeks back, want to try them out with me?”

A few minutes later, Yuuri stripped and stepped into the pink-dyed bathtub, easing back against Victor’s chest. This was nice, he thought to himself.

“So, you said you planned some stuff for us to do today.” Yuuri rubbed Victor’s thighs ("the ultimate armrest!" screamed his 12-year-old self), and enjoyed the massage his shoulders were receiving.

“Yeah. I was thinking we could go to lunch. Um… today’s Chris’ birthday, and he’s in town, so I thought we could…”

“You want to have lunch with him? Sure. Then what?”

“Well, I made dinner reservations. I tried not to plan too much because I assumed you might’ve wanted to plan something. I don’t want to seem like a control freak.”

Oh, damn it. It was perfectly rational for Victor to assume he’d planned something. This wasn’t a one-sided relationship, after all, and both men had to put some effort into this!

“Um… I’ve got something special planned.” Yuuri leaned up to kiss his chin. “But it’s a surprise.”

“In that case, I cannot wait!”

* * *

**Showing results for: LAST MINUTE** **_VALENTINES DAY_ ** **ACTIVITIES IN ST PETERSBURG RUSSIA**

_Did you mean: I’m a terrible boyfriend_ ? 

“Yuuri, are you ready to go?” Victor had just returned from taking Makkachin for a walk before they were to leave for their lunch with Chris.  
  
“Just a minute!” Yuuri snatched his scarf from the nightstand, heart pounding. Thirty minutes of google searching and all he could find was the bridge to kiss on and several museums. He was starting to panic.

Victor would be so disappointed if Yuuri couldn’t find something to give him, to show him how much he loves him!

What could he possibly give him?!

That shameful card burned a hole in Yuuri’s coat pocket when he met Victor in the living room, doing his best to hide how angry he was at himself.

But maybe being out and about with Victor would give him some sort of inspiration.  
He hoped.

***

Lunch with Chris only seemed to make everything worse, because Chris’ boyfriend spoiled him with all sorts of presents and surprises throughout the day. Chris bragged that his boyfriend was taking him on a candlelight dinner aboard a yacht that evening.

Yuuri could never compare to that.

Panic set in once the lunch seemed to be coming to a close, because Victor would expect Yuuri to take him someplace to waste time before dinner, which wasn’t until six-thirty.

Chris and his boyfriend disappeared down the road, and Victor and Yuuri were left alone once again. “Well, that was lovely! What do you want to do now, Yuuri?” Victor asked on their way out of the restaurant, holding Yuuri’s hand the way he always did.

“Um… let’s go take a walk!” Yuuri improvised for a moment, okay, because he honestly had no idea where to go from here. To confess that he forgot Valentine’s Day would break Victor’s heart and ruin the entire day, probably.

“Okay!” The bright smile on Victor’s face told Yuuri that he was expecting a surprise; that this walk was part of an elaborate plan to capture Victor’s heart.

The pair ended up taking quite a long walk, and anyone could notice how restless Yuuri seemed to be with every passing minute. “Yuuri, are you al-”

“A photobooth!” Yuuri cried out randomly, pulling Victor across the street to a small arcade. “Let’s take pictures!”

“Oh, sure! What poses shall we do?” Victor sat beside Yuuri in the crowded booth, shutting the curtain behind them while Yuuri swiped his credit card.

“Um, you’ll look good no matter what we do!” Yuuri selected a romantic theme, and Victor wrapped an arm around him.

“You’re so sweet, Yuuri! You know, before we met, I never went in one of these before. I think I look like a troll with this camera, but if you insist!”

“Are you kidding me, Victor? You always look like a god.” Yuuri leaned in, eyes shut, as he pressed a kiss against Victor’s cheek when the camera flashed.

“Now it’s my turn!” Victor all-but-squealed, repeating Yuuri’s previous action in the second photo.

The third showed nothing but smiles from the two of them, and with an insane burst of courage, Yuuri pulled Victor into a kiss for the final picture. To Yuuri’s surprise, the final photo didn’t show shock on Victor’s face, but rather just him kissing back, flawless as always.

“I love these photos!” Victor took their pictures and they exited the booth, and Yuuri was back to his previous state. “Can I post these? They’re just too cute!”  
  
“Sure,” Yuuri looked around at the arcade games, coming across a claw machine with romantic-themed stuffed animals inside. “I’m going to win you a stuffed bear.”

“Wow,” Victor grinned, following him to the claw. While Yuuri swiped his card once again, Victor was engrossed in his phone, likely typing out a long post about how much he loved his Yuuri, and missed Yuuri lose.

So he swiped again, focusing. _Come on, let me win…_

Sirens whirred as the stuffed bear dropped out the exit, and Yuuri sighed in relief. A lifetime of video games somehow paid off.

“You won! I’ve never seen anyone win something from the claw before!” Victor said excitedly, retrieving the bear. “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome…”

_Sure, I won a bear, but this isn't enough. None of this is enough for someone as special as him._

* * *

After the arcade, they passed a florist and against his better judgement, Yuuri bought Victor a bouquet of roses. He was sure that Victor’s face hurt from all that smiling by the time they came back to their apartment.

Victor reminded him that they still had several hours to spare and was probably referencing something he’d like to do that Yuuri didn’t pick up on. He was too busy pulling up the most cheesy, romantic movie he could think of on Netflix, and then off preparing popcorn. “Let’s watch a movie.”

“Ooh, this is nice.” Victor sat on the couch, eager to snuggle up against Yuuri once he returned to the couch. The movie was okay, but it wasn’t really Yuuri’s thing and excess romantic content bored him.

Victor seemed to like it, though, but Yuuri was starting to realize that Victor enjoyed anything that Yuuri gave him.

Perhaps buying something for him wasn’t the answer; perhaps Victor was a very sentimental man who craved things as simple as arcade dates and movies at home? But how could he brag to his friends about today the way that Chris bragged about his own boyfriend? "My boyfriend bought me a bouquet of roses and won an arcade bear, isn't that sweet?" didn't sound very impressive.

Eventually, Victor fell asleep against him about halfway through the film, and Yuuri went back to his phone to find some sort of answer. 

**Victor Nikiforov posted two new photos:**

**Spending the day with the love of my life, Yuuri Katsuki! He's so sweet to me and surprises me more every day! I love you so much, Yuuri!**

One of the images was from the photobooth, and the other was of Yuuri that morning when he was still asleep. Personally, he thought he looked horrible, but he had to convince himself to see the picture through Victor's eyes.

Victor, who'd been without love for twenty years, finally had someone to love and who loved the real him in return. From that perspective, Yuuri could have the appearance of a pile of trash and Victor would think no less of him.

Yuuri liked the post, but decided he needed to make his own post later on in the day. But, just like his Valentine's card, he couldn't find the words to describe just how he felt about Victor.

***

After Victor woke from his nap, he left to go get ready for their date night, and Yuuri pretended to be asleep. Today was going awfully. It was almost over, and he hadn't gotten Victor a real gift, and he was certain that Victor already had something elaborate planned for their dinner. Whatever he gave Victor would be nothing in compare to what Victor gave him, and that's what bothered him the most.

When he asked a friend for ideas, they simply suggested giving himself to Victor as a gift, but that was too predictable.

Another said he already did enough with the flowers and stuffed bear; this wasn't a competition.

Maybe so, but he still felt like Victor deserved more.

"Yuuri, before we leave, I want to give you something!" Victor called from the bedroom. "Come here, please?" 

He pushed himself up from the couch and went down the hall to where Victor stood by the door. "Close your eyes!"

"Uh... okay..." Yuuri obeyed, allowing Victor to guide him into the room. He was stopped in front of the bed. 

"Okay, you can open your eyes."

Yuuri did, looking around until he spotted what was different. On the nightstand, he saw it: a new framed painting... of them! It looked like it came from the Grand Prix Final, and Yuuri held up his medal proudly, Victor's arm around him. He looked so much better in the painting than he did in the picture it was based off of. That was such a unique idea, though, which made him feel even worse than he did already. "Victor, why do you even want to be with me?" He blurted, pretending he didn't see how Victor's eyes widened. "You do so much for me and I give you nothing in return! God, I'm the worst boyfriend ever, you deserve someone way better, like Chris' boyfriend! Hell, he's taking him on a yacht for Valentine's Day and I bought you a $10 bouquet of roses!"

Victor tilted his head to the side. "Okay, but maybe I  _wanted_ a $10 bouquet of roses."

"You're Victor Nikiforov, Russia's darling and everyone's crush! Why would you want something that literally anyone could give you instead of something you deserve, like, I don't know, the entire world?!"

"Because anything's special as long as you give it to me, Yuuri." he said simply. "I'm assuming you didn't read the card I gave you earlier, otherwise you'd understand."

"I didn't read it because my own card isn't even finished yet." His face flushed as he retrieved his card to Victor from his coat.

"Y-You got me a card?" The older man's face lit up. "Oh, let me see it!"

Yuuri reluctantly handed over the card, which all he'd done is sign without reading whatever cheesy words were on the inside before he bought it.

And Victor read it aloud. "For my fiancé... aw..." He opened it, "'I don't know everything about love, but I know about us. I believe in the life we're building, the dreams we're dreaming together. I believe in what we have, because to me, happiness means having your love forever.'"

Silence lingered between them, and Yuuri dared to meet his gaze. "V-Victor...?"

Tears were actually streaming down his fiancé's cheeks! "T-This is so sweet... Yuuri... you're so wonderful... it puts my own card to shame! I love it!"

"But... it's just a Hallmark card, I..."

"But you thought of me when you bought this! You see, Yuuri... I... have never celebrated Valentine's Day with anyone before. And no one has ever given me a card that meant anything, do you understand what I'm trying to say? I think that this is very special. I shall keep it always."

Yuuri nodded, allowing himself to be embraced by his fiancé. "I'm glad you like it then, Viktor. I love you, okay? That's why I wanted today to be perfect, and-"

"It has been perfect! I had a lot of fun, and I still want to go to dinner with you. Will you come with me?"

***

Late that night, just before they take the train home, Yuuri tugged Victor's arm and guided him in the direction of the rink. "There's one last thing I want to give to you."

The rink was dark; long since closed for the evening. Freshly cleaned ice looked ever-so tempting to Victor from his place on the bleachers, but he wasn't here to skate, he was here to watch.

Yuuri first skated around the rink, and once Victor saw what he was doing, burst out laughing. "Oh, Yuuri!"

"I'm not finished yet!" Yuuri exclaimed, circling his shape a few more times until a large heart became prominent in the ice.

Then, he began writing with his skates, overshadowed by the beautiful way his body moved across the ice. Victor was so mesmerized by Yuuri's dance, a way that only he could enthrall him, that by the time Yuuri was standing beside him, he still hadn't noticed what had been written there.  
  
 "You made the day wonderful for me. It was unforgettable." He leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day."

_I     L O V E    YOU_

***

Yuri Plisetsky regrets coming to the rink early the next morning. Valentine's Day is disgusting. 

It's so disgusting that he even left a card for Victor and Yuuri in their mailbox!

The lights were off when he stopped by, so he didn't think about disturbing them, because they're gross and were probably doing lovey-dovey crap for the entire night. He hoped that the card would blow away in the wind and no one would ever suspect it was him.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow an aromantic bro such as myself was able to pull a little something together for V-Day. Honestly, the holiday never bothered me because of how disinterested I am in romantic things, but if you're going out with your special someone, hopefully they remembered to acknowledge the day!
> 
> (I found the card Yuuri gives Victor in a hallmark store in my mall, it was cute, OKAY? D: )
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://reddyonice.tumblr.com)
> 
>  


End file.
